Another Second Chance
by DOROTHY-CHARISSE
Summary: Back home after escaping Pylea, Angel makes a call to Sunnydale to convince Willow to give him a second chance after he broke her heart. Instead of Willow he gets Buffy telling him that Willow is dead. A year had past and a young woman and friends at the mall, Faye Rendell's life gets turned iupside out when a stranger starts stalking her and calling her 'his Willow'.


Angel did a lot of thinking while he was in the Demon Dimension of Pylea, before he and his team found themselves trapped he lied to the woman he loved. He told her that he still loved the Slayer Buffy Summers, tears glistened in her beautiful eyes as she desperately told Angel she loved him and that he loved her too; she pulled him in for a kiss and Angel kissed her back briefly before pushing her away as he told her it was just sex between them and nothing else.

The young woman grabbed Angel's arm and turned him to face her, she had already lost her boyfriend to another girl and left town to be with her; now Angel was doing the same and was going to leave her too.

"Angel, I love you." Said the poor girl as she grabbed his arm, the vampire with a soul lost his temper and saw a blaze of red as he slapped the sweet girl across the face split her bottom lip and bled her nose.

"That is how much I think of you, you mean nothing to me." Growled Angel viciously as he watched the girl fall into herself as leave the Hyperion Hotel and headed back to Sunnydale with tears running down her face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%

Once Angel and his team escaped Pylea, Angel happily sighed as he opened the doors to the Hyperion Hotel. "I always wanted to say this, there's no place like home." Charles Gunn shook his head in amusement, Wesley Wyndham Pryce tried to keep a straight face as Cordelia Chase just rolled her eyes at her friends antics as she went to her desk to file her nails before she even decided to actually do the filing.

As everyone was busy doing their own things from cleaning weapons, researching, filing or checking messages; Angel picked up the phone to start his grovelling and hoped that his girl could forgive him as he dialed the phone number he knew by heart. Instead of the voice of the woman he loved, he got Buffy Summers and she sounded upset as if she had been crying.

"Buffy, what's going on? what is wrong?"-

"It... It's Willow, Angel (sob) Willow's dead. Xander and Spike went to... they found her in the bath (sniffle). She cut her wrists... theres blood everywhere."

The souled vampire didn't believe the slayer for a minute as he called her a liar, Buffy began to cry harder when Angel more as demanded to talk to Willow Rosenberg.

"Don't do this to me Buffy, I don't find this joke is funny." Roared Angel in denial; the Slayer fell apart as she screamed at the souled vampire and called him a callused dick. "I wouldn't lie about Willow... my best friend is dead an... just don't bother coming to the funeral Angel."

Angel tried to apologize to Buffy, but the Slayer hung up on him ignoring his apologies. Angel grabbed his leather jacket and keys to his car; Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were wondering what was going on as they saw Angel run to the front doors with blood tears running down his face.

"Angel wha..."-

"Willow's dead, my Saileach is dead and it's all my fault."

Cordelia and Wesley were heartbroken to hear the news and Gunn had never seen the vampire like this, Angel didn't wait as he got into his car and drove quickly like a mad man to get to Sunnydale.

Heading directly to the Morgue and entered a room looking at drawers with Willow's name upon it; finding it Angel opened it and nearly fell to his knees in grief to see layering there like she was only sleeping if it wasn't for the dark stitches holding her wrists together, her dusky pink lips he kissed a thousand times were now blue and her warm creamy skin was cold as ice.

"Why Willow? Why did you leave me like this!" Said Angel tearfully not knowing or caring that Buffy Summers was listening to ex-boyfriend repeating over and over to Willow's body that he loved her and shouldn't of lied what was in his heart.

The Slayer watched as Angel caressed the softness of Willow's cold cheek before leaving a lingering kiss to Willow ice cold lips, saying his goodbyes was the hardest thing Angel as he looked at the woman's beauty a little longer before covering her body with the sheet and closed the drawer. The souled vampire then sensed the Slayer was near, he turned around looking into Buffy Summers' eyes and fell to his knees in a fit of tears. Buffy went to Angel and held him as the pair cried in their despair of losing the young woman that left a big gaping hole inside them that would never be filled.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %

The funeral was a somber one;- Giles felt utter disgust when Willow's parents didn't come to the funeral to say their farewells to their only child. Joyce Summers held her daughter in her grief as Spike held his lover Xander holding back his own tears so he could be strong for him. Cordelia Chase and Wesley Wyndham Pryce showed up to be a rock for Angel; out of everyone Angel, Xander, Buffy and Giles were the most affected as the people that known Willow with so much affection and kindness she showed them came to give their respects.

After the funeral the Scoobies came to Willow's house so they could be close to her as they told their stories and tearfully laughed of the things that happened through the years they knew the redheaded witch.

Xander Harris told everyone how Willow made him see how much he loved Spike, if it wasn't for her Xander would have lost Spike with his denial of the way he felt towards to the Chipped Vampire. Spike having heard this pulled Xander close to him and whispered to his human that he loved him too before slanting his lips onto his lover's, comforting Xander and show how much he loved his boy.

Giles remembered Willow when he first saw her helping to research about vampires since one of her best friends was turned. When Jenny Calender died, Willow had been nearly killed herself by Angelus herself but the redhead had been there for him and the only one who had seen him cry with grief of the woman he loved.

Buffy remembered the shy redhead that helped her through the pain and grief with her words of wisdom, even when Oz had left her Willow had been there for her when Parker used her for a one night. If she wasn't so selfish she would have seen the signs and could saved her- she would give anything to have Willow Rosenberg back.

Xander tearfully smiled as he remembered meeting Willow Rosenberg when they were Kindergarten.

"I remembered we were drawing pictures and I was still angry with her for pushing my face in the sandbox, I was coloring by Fire-engine when Willow broke the yellow crayon and was so scared that she hid it and was near tears. I had my own box of crayons and I took out the yellow crayon and put it in the other box, I told her not to cry and I'll would fix it as I replaced the crayon and from then on we were inseparable ever since... damn what am I going to do without my Brainy Smurf?"

Angel tearfully smiled as he remembered his Willow, she was so angry with him for not going for coffee with Buffy, which caused Buffy and Cordelia to go to a Frat Party and nearly got killed by a Lizard Demon.

Wesley sighed as he remembered Willow Rosenberg as a thoughtful, caring, kind and beautiful loving person; she had been kind to him even when he was an utter pompous and conceited person who thought he knew everything. Cordelia Chase wiped away her tears as she said she always wanted to be one of those people she cared about.

"I always looked at Xander and Willow as they looked after each other as they leaned on each other, I wanted to be her friend but I never made it easy as my popularity was more important. Now, I would give anything to have her back."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Angel, Cordelia and Wesley stayed till the following night, many people were asking why Willow would kill herself like she did when she was no quitter. Angel wanted to tell everyone it was his fault that his little one committed suicide, maybe then he would find some peace by the sharp end of Buffy's stake.

The drive home was a awkward and silent, Wesley didn't know what to say and Cordelia kept looking out of the window to distract herself from losing a friend. Angel just wanted it all to end for him, he didn't want a second chance not when the woman he loved was not there to share his life with.

Once back Cordelia Chase headed home as Wesley entered his office leaving Angel on his own with his thoughts; entering his office he opened the drawer of his desk and pulled a sketch of Willow he drawn. "Why did you leave me? You died thinking I didn't love you, when that is farther from the truth... Oh Willow, didn't you realize how much I love you." Sobbed Angel as he finally let the tears fall after holding them for so long to be strong for the others.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%

Almost a year had past since Willow's death; Cordy was snuggling on the couch with Groo she met in Pylea, Gunn was with his old gang as Wesley was on a date with a pretty and shy girl named Winifred Burkle or Fred as she liked to be called.

Wesley and Fred were smitten with each other and Cordelia was loved up with Groo, as much as he was happy for his friends Angel needed to be on his own for awhile. The walls of the Hyperion Hotel were closing around and the souled vampire had to get out, grabbing his jacket and left wandering the city telling Cordelia that he had his cell with she had a vision before stepping out.

Cordelia Chase sighed sadly to see the pain and anguish on her friend's face, even doe his soul is permanent and she had arranged a few dates with her friends to scratch an itch he had.

Angel's heart belonged to Willow and only wanted her- when she died a part of Angel died with her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%

Faye Rendell and her now fiance James Sullivan had been together for three years; just a year ago James had asked Faye to marry him and was more than happy when she said yes. Now she and her best friends and Bridemaids, Jenna Kane and Christine Stokes were heading to the Bridal Shops trying out dresses. Jenna and Christine had picked the perfect Bridesmaid dresses in red that fit them to perfection; now the three were finding the ultimate wedding Gown for Faye.

The three friends had already been in four Bridal Stores and were about to leave the Mall, suddenly Faye's emerald green eyes widened in awe to see the perfect Gown in the window. Faye, Christine and Jenna entered inside;- they excitedly asked about the dress and what size it was. The redhead happily squealed that the dress was in her size as the Sales Lady took the Wedding Gown of the Mannequin to give to the pretty Bride to Be, thanking the woman Christine Stokes and Jenna Kane followed Faye Rendell to the Changing Rooms helping her put the gown on.

Both Jenna and Christine were gobsmacked with how beautiful Faye was- the Sales Woman saw the redhead and was in awe. "Your husband to be is one lucky man... Oh wait, I got the perfect shoes to goe with this dress." Said the Shop Owner as she went out back and came back with a box with white simple four inch heeled pumps with diamante crystal design that was the same as on the dress. The dress was simple strapless design with a diamante crystal brooch between the breasts with cream and white flowing skirts and silver Ivy embroidered into the bodice of the gown.

Jenna picked out the veil with the similar design to the gown as Christine picked silver Ivy hair clips to hold the veil in place; Faye Rendell looked into the mirror and was shocked with how beautiful she looked- not seeing a tall, dark haired man in black staring at her as if in wonder.

**A few minutes earlier**

Angel was walking past the Mall and went inside to get outside of the cold, the souled vampire was wandering around when he found himself looking inside a small Biridal Shop. Standing there like a vision was a beauiful red haired woman; saddened Angel was about to walk away when the bride turned to her friends smiling happily. Angel gasped, standing there in a wedding gown was his Willow.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Faye Rendell paid for the gown and the accessories that came with it, the redhead was excited as in less than eight weeks she was going to going to be Faye Leanne Sullivan. The three women had finished with their shopping and decided to grab refreshments before getting ready for a night out in the city; grabbing a cappuccino with Amaretto the three girls were laughing and joking around as Jenna and Christine were checking out the local talent.

The redhead looked over her shoulder when she felt someone was looking at them, behind her she spotted a handsome dark haired man looking at them, Faye thought that the man was staring at Christine who was a beautiful blonde or Jenna who was a gorgeous brunette.

When Faye realized that the man was looking at her, indeed he was handsome but he wasn't her James.

Jenna and Christine noticed the dark haired man dressed in black, Jenna being the more confident one of them walked over to the man and began to flirt. The brunette soon caught on that tall and gorgeous wasn't interested in her as he kept looking past her to look at her red haired friend.

Rolling her blue eyes Jenna was cutting her loses and was about to leave, suddenly she was stopped by the handsome man as she was turned and was asked how long she knew Willow. Now Jenna was getting scared as she said she known Faye since since the age of six, Angel's grip tightened and Jenna was now getting terrified as the man actually growled at her and told Jenna not to lie to him as his brown eyes flashed yellow.

Faye and Christine ran over to help their friend, Christine took Jenna away as Faye Rendell pushed the creepy man in the chest. "I don't care who you are, but I will not stand there and let some asshole threaten one of my best friends." Shouted Faye as she pushed him again and was about to leave the Mall to calm Jenna, suddenly the redhead felt the creepy man pull her into his arms. "I never thought I would ever get another chance to hold you, Willow baby never leave me again."

Angel couldn't believe at last he was given a second chance with Willow Rosenberg; what he didn't understand why his Saileach was lying to him as she pushed him away.

Faye was now getting scared that this strange man was calling her Willow and saying he loved her, "look. Whatever you're name is, my name is not Willow and I want you to let me go before I call security." Said Faye trying to hide she was scared out of her mind as she tried to pull herself away. Angel wouldn't have it as he kept telling the redhead that they were lovers as he asked why she was lying to him; the redhead finally pulled herself free ripping the sleeve of her emerald green silk shirt; Faye Rendell began to run from the creepy guy as Angel didn't want to lose Willow again and chased after her.

Finding a few guards as she ran straight into them, seeing the ripped blouse and how distraught the woman was the guards listened to the young woman as she told them that there was a strange crazy man after her mistaking her to be someone else.

Christine and Jenna as scared as they were had to get Faye out as the crazy man has chosen her as his target; the security were having trouble holding back the man; the women quickly grabbed their things as they left their bags behind that would be delivered to their homes.

Angel couldn't lose Willow all over again as he used his demon strength on security that were demons and knocked them out cold as he ran to the direction the three women were heading; their hearts were beating frantically nearly of their chests as they faster to the car. Faye's hands were shaking violently as she tried to get the key into the lock;- they could hear the crazy man calling Faye his Willow and was getting nearer.

Finally getting the car door opened Jenna, Christine and Faye jumped into the car and quickly locked it. Once inside the car Faye sped out of the Mall and quickly drove back to the redhead's apartment, Christine Stokes and Jenna Kane were concerned over their best friend who was shaking violently in fear;- once inside Faye Rendell's home they barricaded themselves inside and locked every door and window.

That night none of the women were brave enough to go out tonight, they feared that the handsome but creepy man would be there waiting for them in the shadows. As much as Christine and Jenna were terrified they wondered why this man made Faye his target as they made a strong drink for their friend to stop her from shaking. Christine had to tell James Sullivan what happened tonight as she called his cell hoping he would pick up, "come on come on, pick it up."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%

James Sullivan was at the Office, he had finished the last of his papers and couldn't wait to get home to his girl. James had known Faye four years and he was quickly smitten over the beautiful woman with red hair and the prettiest green eyes he ever saw.

It took him almost a year to ask Faye out on a date; he remembered the blush on her face as she said yes. From their first kiss they shared James Sullivan knew he could spend his life with this woman, Faye and James had been a couple for over two years when out of the blue James Sullivan asked Faye Rendell to be his wife. When Faye said yes to his proposal- James was the happiest man alive as he placed the engagement ring onto his fiancee's finger.

The sandy haired man with silver blue eyes was about to head home (Think of Lindsey of Wolfman & Hart), suddenly his cellphone began to ring; James smiled when he saw his fiancee's name flashing on the screen.

"Hi baby, I'm just on... Christine. What's wrong?...What! I'm on my way, don't answer the door to anyone till I get there."

Grabbing his briefcase, James sprinted to the elevator and straight to his car. Quickly driving to his fiancee's house; entering inside James ran to Faye and held her. The redhead finally the stress got to her as she sobbed in her lover's arms. "I'm here now Faye, I won't let anyone hurt you darling." Said James as he closed his silver blue eyes in relief that his wife to be wasn't hurt, as Christine Stokes and Jenna Kane explained everything to James Sullivan they didn't notice the man in black glaring coldly at the tall sandy blonde man who was holding and touching his Willow.

Angel knew where Willow lived, he wasn't going to let her go now that he found her. Angel stayed in the shadows for a few hours and watched as the handsome sandy haired man walk out and drove his redhead's friends to their apartments, he stayed a bit longer watching Willow lock up waiting for her fiance to come home safe and sound.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

For weeks Faye Rendell thought it was all over when she didn't see the creepy guy from the Mall, slowly she began to relax. When she was finished with work she felt she was being watched, at first she thought she was just being paranoid and swept these the unease she felt under the rug, once she was home she headed to her room to strip and grab a shower before heading for bed; again she felt she was being watched as she looked out of the window to see nothing there. Shaking her head in denial, Faye finished undressing and headed to the bathroom.

Being careful not to be seen, Angel had been following the redhead around. The souled vampire watched Willow as she stripped and wanted to be in that shower with her touching her soft creamy skin and feel his naked body close to his as he had her against the shower wall making love to her; he snarled when he saw the sandy haired man enter the bathroom after Willow and knew that the bastard was making love to his woman. Angel wanted to get rid of the man and lay claim to the redhead that was rightfully his, but he knew that if anything happened to James then he would never get the chance to get Willow back as he started to plan how he was going to court the redhead and woo her back into his waiting arms.

For the nest few days Faye Rendell was getting small gifts and her favorite flowers left on her doorstep or at her place of work.

At first Faye thought they were from her James who was a hopeless romantic, that was till James said he hadn't left any gifts of flowers at her work or leaving anything at their home. Faye felt sick to her stomach as she nervously laughed and told James to stop teasing her; James became serious as he swore to her that he hadn't brought any gifts. Quickly heading to her wardrobe she looked at the gift tags and with her excitement of receiving the presents didn't read who they were from.

_**To my Saileech,**_

_**When I saw these I was thinking of you, as these flowers are pretty they do not compare to your beauty.**_

_**Till we unit once more and with all my soul, my love**_

_**A X**_

There was more and she violated in the safety of her own home when one of the tags said he couldn't wait to touch her skin and knew about the small scar below her abdomen as he kissed each part of her and licked at the three freckles under her left breast.

Faye rendell angrily grabbed the orange-red roses and the trinkets she was giving and threw them in the trash, how stupid must she be as she should know her fiance would present the gifts to her with flourish just to see her smiling face and be rewarded with a kiss and making out on the couch. Faye Rendell knew that if she called the police, they would say that the man wasn't a threat and couldn't really do anything unless he had attacked her violently or sexually.

Her friends at work started to avoid her, even her best friends were reluctant to socialize with the redhead in fear that they would get the brunt of it, Faye Rendell never felt so alone in all her life and if wasn't for her fiance she would have shattered to pieces as he was her anchor in the harrowing experience she was feeling and just wanted it to end.

Things became too much as Faye's stalker began to leave sketches of her sleeping, he had her to perfection even to the freckles and scar on her abdomen as she was wearing lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. But the worse was when she spotted her stalker looking in at her as she was having a bath, she screamed in horror when she saw the dark haired man standing there and jumped of the balcony just as James Sullivan ran up the stairs. Slamming the door open James found Faye shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, he caught the dark haired man jump from the window. James couldn't take anymore as he grabbed his baseball bat and ran out looking for the bastard who wouldn't leave his fiancee alone, looking for the man he couldn't see him- it was like he had been swallowed up by the shadows.

James having had enough as they called the police and told them that his fiancee was being stalked by a strange man who wouldn't leave her alone, Detective Kate Lockley took the case as she took Faye Rendell's statement as the police took evidence and left. Kate went to Jenna Kane and Christine Stoke's homes to get a witness accounts, writing down the description of the man Kate Lockey promised Faye she would get this all sorted out. Both Faye and James looked relieved as Faye thanked the Detective as a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders as James Rendell held his fiancee as she cried with relief that it was finally going to end.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

By the the description alone, Kate knew it was Angel. What confused the blonde was that the souled vampire was known to protect; he even saved her a few times.

Needing answers from the King of Brood and question him in why he was after this young woman;- Kate entered the Hyperion and bumped into Cordelia Chase and Groo who were about to head out. "Have you seen Angel? I need to speak to him over something urgent that has turned up." Said Kate just as Angel and Wesley came out of the Office; Wesley and Cordelia didn't know what was going on and why Kate was so interested to talk to their friend and boss.

Cordelia Chase wasn't getting any mind splitting visions from the Powers That Be, Angel knew what this was about and knew that his Willow's 'Fiance' had called the police;- stepping to one side Kate Lockley followed Angel back into his Office and closed the door with a serious expression on her face.

Instead of leaving, Wesley, Cordelia and Groo turned on the Intercom to listen in on the conversation. The three were surprised to hear that Angel was stalking a young red haired woman named Faye Rendell.

"Her name is not Faye, her name is Willow Rosenberg. We were lovers... Look I have photographs of her with me and her friends if you don't believe me."

Cordelia, Wesley and Groo having heard enough and thinking that Angel had somehow lost his soul and was now Angelus, the three barged into the Office just as Angel had reached into the drawer of his desk to give Kate the photographs of the redhead and her friends demanding what was going on.

"I wanted to give it all up and just greet the sun, but the Fates have given a second chance to be with Willow. Cordy, it's Willow. I know by her scent it's my love... Why is she denying who she is?"

Kate Lockley thought that Angel had mistaken Faye for someone else, that was till she saw the photographs of the redhead with Angel and her friends smiling;- it was so uncanny how much alike Faye Rendell and Willow Rosenberg looked.

Wesley and Cordelia tried to convince and make Angel see sense that their Willow was dead as the poor woman wasn't her, Angel wouldn't have it as he snarled at his friends and told them he was going to get Willow back as he stormed out of the Hyperion to see the Powers That Be to get his answers.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When he returned it looked like Angel's whole world fell apart, Willow had indeed been given a second chance of life and knew nothing of her life on the Hellmouth or ever being in love with him. In two days time his witch was going to get married; Angel pleaded with the Fates to make it right between him and his Mo Ghra (Celtic for My Love).

The Oracles were about to say no, that was till their Champion was going to give up the fight and unbalance the scales of the light. The Fates had to choose the life of one woman or lose the lives of many innocent people, they had no choice but to take away Willow's new happiness and bring her back to the selfishness of the Slayer and the scraps of affection from her friends.

"You have given us no choice, but give you a second chance for the lives of the innocent. But heed our warning Angel, we won't help you again if you fail her."

Both woman and man repeated something in a ancient language that Angel didn't understand before there was a brief bright light and the Oracles were gone.

Angel couldn't believe it, he had a second chance with his Mo Ghra as he left the abandoned Post Office and back to the Hyperion before dawn approached. He could wait for another night for his Willow, once he had the redhead back in his arms he would never let her go again. Cordelia, Wesley and Groo were getting worried when they saw Angel was smiling as they wondered what had just happened, heading up the stairs Angel gave his team the day off to do what they wanted for a change.

Both Wesley and Cordelia were now getting suspicious of their friend's sudden change of mood, they decided to keep a closer eye on Angel even if they had to chain the vampire to the bed. Right now they were exhausted and needed some sleep as the trio left to get some rest before they started trailing after Angel who was acting quite Angelus like.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

When Angel awoken the next day he looked around expecting to see Willow in his bed fast asleep as she snuggled into him, instead he found himself at Crawford Street in Sunnydale. The souled vampire looked at his calender and saw that the date was 14th June 1997; this was the day that Buffy Summers would ask him to go to the Espresso Pump for coffee.

This was his chance to court Willow as she deserved as he would get the chance to make his Mo Ghra to believe him that he wanted Willow Rosenberg to be his girlfriend.

It was close to sunset and Angel got himself ready before heading to the Sunnydale High School Library to meet with Giles; entering the school he spotted Willow on the computers as Giles and Jenny were in the back room used as an office.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

All through the evening Buffy Summers noticed that Angel was stealing looks at her best friend, she was surprised that Willow didn't even notice that a gorgeous and mysterious man was stealing looks at her direction with adoration. The Slayer knew that her best friend wouldn't do anything to hurt her in any way, she had Willow Rosenberg that she was going to ask Angel out for coffee; knowing where the Mysterious guy's interest lied Buffy cut her loses as she headed into Giles' office to speak to her Watcher.

Willow Rosenberg couldn't find anything on the latest demon to hit Town as she closed down her computer, she got up and stretched and nearly jumped out of her skin when she face to chest with Angel. The souled vampire wanted nothing more than to pull Willow into his arms, but he didn't want to spoil it as he asked if he could walk her home. Willow was about to say no since Xander was taking her, but she looked upset that the boy she loved was already gone as had Buffy Summers and Cordelia Chase.

"Thanks Angel, that's very sweet of you." Squeaked Willow Shyly making Angel smile as the pair said their goodbyes to Jenny and Giles; Jenny Calendar noticed how Angel had changed and looked more happy when he should be suffering for the crimes he committed in his past. One of Angelus' crimes that gave the vampire a soul when he killed the favorite daughter of the Kalderash Clan and slaughtered the man, women and children that touched her life.

As Jenny Calendar was making calls to her Uncle Enyos;- Angel was smiling at the redhead with adoration as she was shouting at him for not taking Buffy out for coffee.

"The only reason I don't want to take Buffy for coffee is because I want to take someone else, Willow." Maybe Willow was reading into this or was Angel flirting with her, knowing this handsome guy he was teasing her. "Okay Angel, you've had your fun. Ha ha very funny," said Willow as she went to walk away and head for home.

Realizing how it sounded to the teenager and his Willow was shy and didn't see how wonderful she was, Angel gently grabbed the redhead's hand and told her he wasn't joking and really wanted to take her to grab a mocha as he heard she liked them. "So will you go with me to grab some coffee, I even buy some biscotti." Said Angel giving Willow the puppy dog look. Willow rolled her emerald green eyes; he was good but her Xander had it to perfection. "Okay, one cup and I better get some biscotti mister."

Angel grinned, which made him more handsome to Willow as he gently grabbed her hand and linked it to the crook of his arm.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As Angel and Willow entered the Espresso Pump for coffee, he ended up buying some cocoa for his little witch as they talked and found they so many things in common and loved the same books. Ordering another drink and paying the Barista, just as he came back to his Willow's table Xander came running in and told them that Buffy and Cordelia had gone to a Frat Party and some Lizard Demon trashing the place.

Xander was shocked when Angel turned to Willow and pressed a kiss to her lips, he would have lingered a little longer in relish in her warmth as told her he would pick her up for their first date. Getting the address from the boy he asked Xander to make sure that his girl was home safe, Willow was blushing when she heard Angel say that as Harmony Kendall and her friends sat there gobsmacked that Mousy Willow had herself a boyfriend.

Quickly Angel found Cordelia Chase and Buffy Summers in the rooms hiding, with Angel's help she was able to slay the demon that looked like the The Lizard in the Spiderman comics. Buffy smiled thinking her plan worked to make Angel jealous, but Angel just came to save the teenagers and young adults from the demon.

With the help of the souled vampire he and the Slayer destroyed the demon's body; Cordelia Chase looked like she was about to vomit but her pride wouldn't let her as she swallowed back the lump and left the building with her friends.

Buffy on the other hand hugged the vampire, Angel hugged her back then pushed the slayer away when the blonde tried to kiss him. "No, I only came here to save you since Willow would be hurt if anything happened to you." Angel apologized as he stepped away and left to check on his redhead, Buffy Summers thought it was all a plan to make her jealous; now she wasn't sure as she left the building herself and went on her last patrol before heading home.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Weeks after Frat Party incident, Angel and Willow became close, they went on many dates with many hand holding and kisses between them. Willow was nervous as this was her first serious boyfriend and Angel was very patient with her. The sweet redhead didn't think the souled vampire was really interested with her as Buffy and Cordelia were more beautiful than her, but Angel's eye darkened as he pulled Willow into his arms and slanted his lips onto hers with all love and desire he felt towards her. During their kissing session Willow and Angel didn't know or noticed the Scoodbies were listening in on the conversation.

"You are beautiful Willow, you've got perfect creamy skin, gem like eyes that show every emotion and slender curves that my hands desperately want touch. It's hard sometimes to be a gentleman, it could be your fiery locks that look like a liquid flames. My Willow, never question how beautiful you are or your intelligence because you are everything to me."

Willow smiled, knowing that her boyfriend spoke the truth as she initialized the kiss and deepened it making Angel groan as he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth to taste her sweetness, Willow wasn't questioning her beauty or attractiveness to Angel when she felt him against her stomach rock hard when he pulled her closer and ran his hands down her spine making her shiver and his hands went to her ass so her groin was close to his.

"Aww, you two are sooo cute, when you crazy kids have finished G-Man wants us up front and to attention... well some more than others." Said Xander trying so hard not to laugh when he saw Brood Boy was erect and looked like he wanted to lay Willow on any flat surface and have his way, as much as Xander hated Angel for his undeadness he was good to Willow and he hoped that it stayed that way as no one hurt his Brainy Smurf.

Angel didn't want to rush Willow, even when his demon and his soul wanted to lay her down and make love to her taking Willow's virginity being her first and only lover to show her how much his passion and love he felt for the redhead. There was no hurry to bed Willow Rosenberg as he had the all time in the world; he knew first hand what it felt like to lose his lover; he had the Powers That Be to thank to give him a second chance and he wasn't going to fail in keeping willow safe and in his arms forever.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Back in Jenny Calendar's home, Uncle Enyos was waiting for her and told his niece that the curse had somehow been altered in some way. Jenny was surprised but secretly happy for Angel as the souled vampire had saved her a few times and more than made up for his crimes as he felt his guilt for the things he done. She wondered who or what had changed the curse; as much as her tribe were angered and wanted revenge Jenny was relieved that Angelus would never be freed.

Maybe if Angelus would never be free, she would never have to reveal her heritage and maybe have a life with her lover Rupert Giles. Enyos Kalderash wanted Angel to suffer for the crimes he committed to his Clan, but his niece convinced him that this was for the greater good that the monster with the Angel face would never be set free and cause chaos and destruction.

Not liking this, Enyos agreed as he said his goodbyes and told Jenny not forget her obilgations to her family before returning back as he had to convince the Elders but he held no promises.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Elsewhere in Sunnydale a bleached needed to get away from Drusilla, he might of loved his Dark Plum for nearly a hundred, but in the end Spike was sick and tired of being second best or the things he did or done compared to Angelus. He cut ties with Dru when he caught her with a Chaos Demon named Brian of all things as they were nothing but anters with slime, leaving his Sire in Brazil to be with her new lover leaving him alone.

At first he was heartbroken as he been with Drusilla for nearly a hundred years; Spike was drunkenly staggering the streets when he saw Peaches with his arm around a pretty redhead. Spike could sense the slayer but his attention was drawn to a beautiful dark haired boy with whiskey brown eyes, he needed to who the boy was as he decided to stay in Sunnydale and the teenager that quickly stole his heart.

Spike Snarled when he realized that the blonde girl that was with Xander Harris was the Slayer, when the bleached vampire heard the Slayer call the boy Xander. Now Spike needed a game plan to take Xander as his; Angel sensed his Grandchilde was standing there and was looking at Xander Harris as he wondered what William the Bloody was up to.

The End


End file.
